


Perfect Ass

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, M/M, perfect ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys purposely shrink Geoff's pants. Now Geoff has to wear pants that would fit Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Ass

"What do you mean these are my pants!?"

Michael and Gavin started to laugh as Geoff's voice broke while holding up a pair of pants that would probably fit Gavin and Ray that had originally was big enough to fit the older man. The lads had been put in charge of washing everyones clothes and they had all agreed to shrink Geoff pants small enough so that they would all get to see the plump ass that belonged to Geoff. Geoff wanted nothing but, to strangle the three younger men in front of him but, he just dropped the smaller pants and walked past him to the living room where the bearded man and the crazy man sat reading books. They stopped their activities as Geoff laid on both their laps face down silently screaming to himself.

The other two Gents that stared at the elder man just shrugged and went back to their books. They had already knew the lads plans for shrinking his pants and tried to persuade them to not do it but, they never listened to them and left them to do their work. Geoff just laid there thinking over the thought that he had to wear one of the tightest pair of pants ever in is life at work. And he had to be on the podcast tomorrow too.

Fuck.

* * *

When the AH men entered the office, Geoff wearing the smallest pants ever, was confronted by Barbara who saw his pants and how tight they were around his hips and failed trying to withhold her laughter seeing the older man wear trousers the Lads would wear.

"Not a word Dunkleman. You can blame the lads for this shit."

Said lads we're laughing under their breaths trying to look innocent from the accusations given by the elder man. Barbara laughed with them before passing by them, whispering into the lads ears

"You guys got the life. I never knew Geoff had such a booty."

This caused all three to lose their shit and bust out laughing, falling on the ground. Geoff huffed and crossed his arms like a little kid while the other two gents just chuckled, patting his shoulders and giving him slight kisses to calm him from the embarrassment that was Barbara and the Lads. As the hunters walked to their part of the office they were confronted by almost every single person that worked there. Burnie, Gus and Matt (Hullum) saw him and instantly had to bite their hands to stop their laughter. You could still see bite marks on their hands from it too. 

The entire day during recording everyone kept mentioning how tight his pants were and his ass and to  make matters worse for Geoff, Kdin and Lindsey went with it and would put a shot of his ass in the recording and not cut it out. When the irk day was done Geoff felt like his legs were gonna fall off and his dignity was at an all time low. He walked to the car and sat in the backseat, not letting the lads in the car, telling them that they had to go in the other car. He didn't give them a choice in the matter and they all made it home with Geoff ignoring the Lads as he undressed and hopped into bed as a cocoon and not even under the Gents persuasion he wouldn't leave the bed. The lads saw the other two gents leave the room unsuccessful and decided to try themselves. As they entered the room Geoff looked at them and turned away from them not saying a word to them. The Lads said nothing as they undressed like Geoff and crawled in the bed and under the blanket next to him. They kissed him, whispered sweet endearments in his ears and cuddles really close and Geoff did nothing but, let them have their way. For a while Geoff did nothing until he finally broke down and cuddled with them with one sentence from him with a bored expression.

"You assholes are buying me new pants."

They silently agreed and called the other two gents in the room and they all snuggled into Geoff who was still acting like a child but, now a child that was happy with what he has.

 


End file.
